ShinigamiX
by Ukeire
Summary: SASUSAKU Shinigami: n. the literal Japanese word for death god.
1. Prologue

Naruto: I am disclaiming it, yes.

* * *

_**So**_ _**young**_… it licked her cheek, pleasing the nerves in her face ever so slightly before completely mortifying her. Deep emerald green eyes stared at the black and maroon red creature with an obvious look of fear in her eyes. Softly, she whispered, "What are you…?" _Don'tcryDon'tcry_…

The darkness they were standing in was not something Sakura usually dreamed of. The red eyed alien circled her. Every time it stepped, she could've sworn someone screamed in their sleep.

The thing chuckled, and gathered her long, silky rosette locks, bringing them to what she assumed was its nose, and took a long whiff. Through the strands, it muttered, ... _**so**_ _**beautiful**_.

She stood there, completely frozen, letting the thing rub her locks through clawed, lizard-like hands. Her spine tingled as if she could feel every cell in her body. It breathed on her, and the hairs on the back of her neck started to move up. _Tingletingletingle_.

It chuckled again, taking a single talon, and leaning it across her hip, from her belly button to her backbone. Then, there was nothing.

_Don't_ _cry_!

* * *

"Ah!" I sat up quickly, letting out a loud cry. It only took a millisecond for me to cover my mouth in hope my dad didn't hear that. I touched my lips and thought, _It was just a dream… _I sighed with relief.

I slid off my bed, touching my warm feet to the cold cherry wood flooring. Suddenly, a sharp pain in my side caused me to topple over and to bite my lower lip. I slowly managed to lift my night gown to see what was bothering me, and to my surprise… there was a thin streak of a line from my umbilicus to my spinal cord. It was bleeding slightly if you must know.

And the note right next to my bed, written underneath my dad's neat 'Happy 13th birthday, Sweetheart!' writing, was a single, messily scrawled, word:

_**Me**_.

* * *

My name is Sakura.

I am 13 years old.

I was born and raised on Seidou.

And my hometown is Konohagakure no Sato (Village, or city in this case, Hidden in the Leaves) in the province of Fire Country.

I am your simple 13 year old.

With hair of a flower, and eyes of Spring.

I'm the Grand Ruler's daughter.

I'm the Heir to the throne.

My dad is single.

He raises me alone.

My mother died of a rare disease.

When I was only three.

I have close friends.

They mean the world to me.

The world around me… there's so much left to see.

But now that of age for the Shinigami Challenge…

What's gonna happen to me?

Will I see the world?

Will I get my Shinigami today?

I don't know…

Maybe I'm meant for the War at bay.

* * *

Okay, here are some terms you might wanna know. And yes this is COMPLETELY MADE BY ME.

And yes, it is very long. I just hope to say that it will be worth it. Take some time, read it, and hopefully it catches your interest. If it doesn't then sorry for wasting about 30 minutes of your life. Hehehe… yeah.

Key

_**Important term**_

* * *

General

_**Shinigami**_: A war vessel created in the year 3999. They were made for space travel, but Earth was never able to give their glorious weapons of war the energy force they needed to function. Sakura's grandfather, Haruno Ai, found a source, but it was too late for Earth to be saved. Only a couple hundred Shinigami were saved from the intense pollution and destruction of alien forces, so those are the only ones rebuilt and remade. They usually take the form of animals, but have the ability to become human-like. They tend to have their own personalities, and their own memories, like a human would. Shinigami attach to the nerves in your body when in Human form. Means a death god in Japan.

_**Seidou**_: The planet Haruno Ai found, and created his kingdom in. It means 'sanctuary.' The planet is similar to Earth in atmosphere, and water. But the difference is that there are a few more things in its crust, and that the water is wilder with its whirlpools, and the non-human areas are filled with volcanoes, man-eating plants, and other things that make it hard to travel.

_**Toko Shi**_: Endless death. Humanity named the unknown species of alien this due to the millions lost on Earth. The Toko Shi attacked North America first, and its plague spread like a disease. They currently rule Earth, and plan to take over Seidou. Not much is known about they foul creatures except that they are ruthless and have no heart for anything except for chaos, death, and darkness.

_Earth_: Once a blooming human planet, now a dead, barren waste land.

* * *

Shinigami

_**Animal Form**_: When in Animal Form, a Shinigami can take the shape of an animal. It's the most comfortable mode for the Shinigami. Some common forms are Lions, and Tigers, and Bears (Oh my!). Most of the rarest take the shape of a Griffin, Phoenix, and the most uncommon being a Dragon.

_**Human Form**_: When the most power is needed, the Animal Form turns into Human Form. If you read Gundam, you would know the basic shape: very bulky arms, legs, and a small head. But every Animal Form has their own Human Form, and it varies from model to model. Some have bigger legs, others have thinner ones, and the Extras (See Below) differ.

_**Rider/Pilot**_: The operator of a Shinigami. Riders must wear things such as body suits or tight fitted clothing so their Shinigami can connect to them.

_**Zoo Landers**_: Mechanic for Shinigami. They get quite mad if you call them 'Nazi's' due to the translation of the Shinigami name. (A/n: Due to the fact that they fix, or honor, Shinigami, AKA Death Gods)

_Midnight Player_: New pilots. Have no idea how to ride, or control their Shinigami.

_Dark Flyer_: The lowest of Pilots. Have some control, but the Shinigami's full potential is not fully out. Most civilians can pilot up to this stage. Like driving a car, they get taught in case of a war, or a draft, is needed.

_Light Rider/Pilot_: The second sector of Pilots. This stage is hard to burst through, but most Shinigami reach their capacity here.

_**Pure Rider/Pilot**_: The highest ranking Rider. There have only been a few Pure Riders; Haruno Fuyame, Sakura's father, being one of them.

_Squad_: A group of Shinigami Pilots going for the Shinigami Challenge (See Below).

_Part_: A Shinigami part that is necessary if the Shinigami is to run, fly, or work in general. A Core is one of these parts.

_Core_: The memory, the power, and the heart of a Shinigami. If this is destroyed, there is no Shinigami.

_Extra_: A Shinigami part. Although not needed, almost all Shinigami come with at least two Extras. They are used to enhance a Shinigami's fighting ability. For example: wings/more wings, extra tails/a tail, longer fangs/more fangs, and much more are considered Extras. And when in Human Form, once again, for example, wings turn into sword-like weapons.

_Model_: Every year, brand names will release a type of Shinigami to the public. Like a car, there are several models for one type of Shinigami.

_**Models 90756-90766**_: These models of Shinigami are the only ones ever created, thus making them extremely rare. So far, no one knows where they lie but all that is known is that Model 90759 was destroyed in an attempt to steal it.

* * *

World

_Kagami_: Seidou's capital. The name means 'mirror' due to being an exact replica of Tokyo, Japan; Ai's hometown. Mostly like a suburb of mansions, though.

_Fire_ _Country_: A province of Seidou. Contains Kagami, so it is considered the most cherished province.

_Grand Ruler_: The King of Seidou, who is currently Haruno Fuyame. His only daughter, Sakura, is next in line for the throne. Seidou's royal system is an absolute monarch, meaning the King has the ultimate power.

_Administer_: The King's right hand man and technically his Assistant. Right now, Uchiha Itachi takes this position. Uzumaki Naruto dreams of having this position because he wants to be by a certain someone's side.

_S.S. Savior_: Built by Haruno Ai, this was a shape shuttle who took Earthians to Seidou, and vice versa before Earth was destroyed (taking a portion of the population with them).

_Pod_: A hover pod. They use the same energy source as Shinigami do, but they do not have their own personality like Shinigami do. Instead, they are more like loyal puppy dogs. They fit in the size of your palm, but when they enlarge, they can fit six to eight at a time, depending on the brand. They come in a variety of colors and fashions (like clothes), and they come with a key that can contact the pod within a hundred mile radius.

_ZaruX_: A popular chain restaurant/bar/night club on Seidou. Naruto's father owns it. It's quite a popular hangout for teenagers.

_**The Age**_: You are able to run a Shinigami at the age of 13, and take the Challenge. You are also able to travel the world in a squad until you turn 15, then you can travel alone.

_**Shinigami Challenge**_: One of the most exciting, and most anticipated, events of the year. In order to enter the Challenge, you must find the Arenas scattered all over Seidou. The number of them is four through ten. Once that is done, the final task is to find the Matsudai Arena, and win through 23 other contestants. The reward is one wish for anything within Seidou's ability, and the fame. Almost everyone is in it for the fame. The problem is that each Arena moves every time someone finds it, and people can wait for years to be challenged, because it has to be 24 teams.

_**Kiwadoi Stone**_: The powerful, yet quite common, stone that gives power to Pods and Shinigami. Some say this stone is what the Toko Shi want, because the stone is only available on and in Seidou. It's a ragged, green colored stone that glows brightly no matter how dark its surroundings are.

* * *

People

_**Antynraxsonyk**_ **(an-tin-racks-so-nic)**: A species of alien that Earth made a pact with in 2567. They lived amongst humans for years, then, a thousand years later, these aliens became so much like us, that the only thing that can be different a human and a pure blood Antynraxsonyk, is a pair of antenna on their head, a greenish tint to their skin, and/or facial markings. Tenten is part of them, and their ways.

_Spawn_: A mixture of Alien and human. This is not very usual, because the only species of alien we're familiar with is the Antynraxsonyks, and their breeding ritual is different than ours. Though most Antynraxsonkys are used to our ways, they just refuse to do 'it'. Naruto is one of these people.

_Royalty_: Anyone in the Grand Ruler's council, or family. This includes the Administer and family.

_Greaters_: Genetically evolved humans who has special adaptations. The Byakugan, Sharingan, and others are considered this. The actual part of a Greater that's evolved is called a Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline ability.

* * *

**I think that's all… most likely I'll forget one, but oh well ;)**

**Please review. This story was created when I was in fifth grade,so it's pretty old, so don't blame me!**

**REVIEW.**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	2. Worship

A/N

**R**_**E**_**A**DA**T L****E****A**_S_**T THE L**_**A**_**S****T **_**(**_five_**)**__**SENTENCES**_**.**

* * *

YES PEOPLE, THANK THE HEAVENS, IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING AN AUTHORESS NOTE BY ACTUALLY SUBMITTING A CHAPTER…(S)

Anyway, as you all should know, or didn't know until now, I haven't been updating/submitting recently (that's the understatement of the summer. More like four months and six days, or so). And here's my excuse:

I HAVE NONE. SUE ME NOW, OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE/GRUDGE.

It's true, I have absolutely nothing for you, my beloved readers. I do have a bunch of ¾ written documents for you, but who the hell wants that? Oh wait. I lie. I do have an excuse -cries- .

Anyway, as the few of you whom I told this particular pitiful story to know, I did have most of my stories planned… on sticky notes and scraps of paper scattered all over my desk. So the one day my house cleaner comes, I forget to put the precious plans away in a safe place. Whoops. In the trash they went. You have no idea how many times I banged my head on the previously mentioned desk (a lot, let's just put it that way).

So then I tried remembering what I wanted to write and just winged it. After a while, that didn't work. So now here I am, with a bunch of ¾ written documents, and a goldfish memory. I seriously have tried everything; but the chapters look like crap. And I know this is a really bad excuse, and I may have lied to some of you because I was embarrassed of the reason.

I owe all of you an apology. Especially to the ones I made promises to and broke them. A special apology goes to Zanibarr for waiting on me to post on Speak For Her; which I miraculously found the plans for behind my desk (after typing ¾ of it up, I had to start over). The wonderful Zanibarr has generously submitted a side story for Speak For Her, which I will get the link for on my profile. Albeit I am currently typing Speak For Her, the rest of you are going to have considered the stories on hiatus. A LONG ONE. I hope all of you can forgive me.

-Stories (exception of Speak For Her) are on Hiatus.  
-Worship Zanibarr as you read her Speak For Her side story.  
-Please accept apology from, and forgive, Ukeire

-Goldfish have the memory of about three seconds. So does Ukeire.

-End


End file.
